Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vapor chamber, especially to a vapor chamber having no gas discharging protrusion and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
The function and working principle of a vapor chamber are the same as the function and working principle of a heat pipe; a working fluid sealed in a plate-like chamber is repeatedly vaporized and condensed for allowing thermal energy of a heat negating component to be rapidly absorbed by the vapor chamber, so the vapor chamber is provided with a function of allowing the thermal energy to be rapidly transferred and diffused.
However, during the manufacturing procedures of a vapor chamber, a working fluid filling operation and a vacuuming operation are required, so when a shell body of the vapor chamber is manufactured, a gas discharging protrusion is outwardly formed in the shell body of the vapor chamber for allowing the working fluid operation and the vacuuming operation to be smoothly processed. But, with the trend of the vapor chamber being smaller and thinner, the gas discharging protrusion at the outer side of the vapor chamber is an obstacle for enabling the volume of the vapor chamber to be smaller and the structure of the vapor chamber to be simplified.
In view of the above-mentioned disadvantages, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for researching and inventing a novel design for improving the above-mentioned disadvantages.